Simplify the expression. $ (7y^{5}+4y^{3}) - ( 7y^{6}-2y^{5}) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(7y^{5}+4y^{3}) + (-7y^{6}+2y^{5})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $7y^{5}+4y^{3} - 7y^{6}+2y^{5}$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{7 y^5} + {4 y^3} - {7 y^6} + \color{#DF0030}{2 y^5} $ Combine like terms. $ { -7 y^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ y^5} + { 4 y^3} $ Add the coefficients. $-7y^{6}+9y^{5}+4y^{3}$